Surrender
by LtTanyaBoone
Summary: "Surrender is a powerful word." written for the weekly prompt thing on LittleSammy's livejournal


_Title:_ Surrender  
><em> Disclaimers:<em> NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
><em>AN:_ English is not my native language. So please forgive me my grammar and spelling mistakes.  
><em>Spoilers: <em>nothing and everything  
><em>Pairing:<em> Tony/Ziva [Tiva]  
><em>Summary: <em>"Surrender is a powerful word."  
><em>AN2:_ This is my fill for one of the weekly prompts LittleSammy posts on her livejournal. As I have already stated in other stories, I don't have a livejournal and I will not make one for this sort of stuff.

* * *

><p>Ever since she could remember, her father had drilled one thing into her: Surrender was for the weak. There was no person with dignity and honor in their body that would ever surrender, to anyone. Mossad had reinforced that. She had never considered surrendering at any given point in time. Like her promise to herself to never be captured alive. She would never be the weak one, she would never lay down her weapon and cease to fight. She lashed out, even if she was in a dangerous situation. Like when they were infiltrating that secret government facility and she and Tony didn't have any weapons. Still she had fought, had refused to back down, to hold up her hands in surrender. She had kicked and hit at anybody she could get her hands on, and only her dignity had prevented her from screaming at the same time. No, surrender was for the weak and therefore, not for her.<p>

What her father had failed to tell her was how powerful surrendering could be. Because right now, she is blindfolded, her hands restrained, and this actually feels pretty amazing. She does not feel weak, at all. On the contrary, she has never felt so strong, so confident.

And then she feels his warm breath hit the skin of her neck, his hands slowly travelling South on her naked body, and she allows the whimper she has been trying to hold back to escape.

"Tony..." she breathes, arching up into his touch, her back lifting off the bed, and she swears she can feel him smirk against her hip bone before he licks her skin teasingly.

"Hm, you got something to say?" he mutters, placing barely there kisses from her left hip to the right, soft brushes that leave her yearning, aching for more, more contact, more pleasure. She tries moving up on the bed, tries to direct his head further south, but he laughs and she feels him shake his head as she groans in frustration.

"Tony, I swear to God, if you don't stop teasing me-"

"Oh, I don't think that you are in much of a position to threaten me, Ziva." he reminds her, his voice teasing and sultry at the same time, and she feels him shift on the bed. She opens her mouth but only a gasp makes it past her lips when his close around her nipple and she throws her head back, hitting the headboard with a thud. She groans again, this time in pain, and he stops his ministrations.

"You okay?"

His voice is concerned, and she could just say no and have this game stop here, because she has no doubt that he'd remove the blindfold and restraints immediately if she tells him she isn't feeling too good all of a sudden. But she was the one who suggested this, actually, and she'll be damned if she backs down from the challenge.

"I will not be if you do not stop teasing me." she answers, shifting her body against his and feeling his arousal. His hands close around her wrists before entwining their fingers, and when she moves her hand as he lies on top of her, she finds he had loosened the restraints, enough that she could slips her hands out of them with some wriggling. There's a small sliver of disappointment at him giving her an out, not because he does, but because they both know that this isn't all that comfortable for her. She needs to be in control, has said so herself, and he also knows she's too proud to admit defeat. But this isn't about defeat. No, it's about more than that.

She shudders when he licks along her collar bone and his teeth graze her skin, arching into him and drawing a deep breath. She turns her head and carefully edges her leg up slightly, pressing her knee into his groin.

"Tony..." she mutters, trying to get his attention, but his ministrations continue, and now his hands are on her breasts and OH! "Tony!" she shouts his name, almost lifting them off the bed, and he chuckles slightly.

"Huh?" he mutters against her skin, hot kisses trailing down to her belly button, and she bites her lip in anticipation when he licks the skin south of it, leaving a wet trail behind as he continues heading south this time. Before he can press his tongue where she wants it most, she shifts and closes her legs, making him pause. His fingers are digging into her hips when he tries to keep his frustration at bay.

"You got a safeword, Ziva. And I think you can get out of these on your own." he tells her and she can almost feel the disappointment radiating off of him.

"It's not that." she shakes her head, licking her lips and trying to swallow as her mouth as suddenly gone very dry. "Tony..." she mutters when he sighs softly and she nudges him with her leg as his hand closes around her ankle in a reflex. "I surrender." she breathes.

Nothing happens. She holds her breath and can feel her heart hammering wildly in her chest. And then he shifts, his lips on hers, the kiss rough, passionate, intense as his erection presses into her thigh. He's muttering nonsense against her lips and she feels his hands leave her hips again, the ropes falling from her wrists and then the blindfold is gone, too. Instead of darkness, she now stares into the eyes of her lover, dark with passion. There's something else in there, something that looks an awful lot like pride but it lacking his usual, post-coital smugness, and her heart flutters when she realizes he is proud because she trusts him enough to utter those words to him.

She lets him have his way with her; true to her words, she really surrenders to his hands and touch and kisses. And when he pushes her to an orgasm intense enough to make her see stars, she suddenly wonders why she has always needed to be the one in control. If this is what surrender feels like with Tony, she think she should have done this years ago.

**_fin._**

* * *

><p><em>reviews are greatly appreciated<em>


End file.
